


Can't keep lying

by Katiemcdragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative to Season 5 Episode 3, F/F, Lena confeses, Really just the journal scene with no context, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, That scene was actual fanfic stuff I mean come on supergirl writers why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemcdragon/pseuds/Katiemcdragon
Summary: "There are no boundaries for a friend like you."Lenas heart cracks at the words. I can't do this anymore. "I-I have to tell you something." She turns away for a moment."What is it, are you okay?" Kara looks slightly concerned a frown crinkling her forehead.Lena leans forward and kisses her.ORAn alternative to the scene in 5x03 where Kara brings Lena the journals





	Can't keep lying

Kara floats outside her window, watching her for a second as she types on her laptop. Lena looks up, feeling her gaze and kara gestures with the journals and hugs them to her chest with a soft smile. Lenas mouth twitches up slightly, her heart fluttering as Kara lands.

"I hope they help," she says handing them over.

"They already have," Lena replies, her emotions stuttering slightly at the lie. "Thank you, I hope I didn't cross any boundaries." _Manipulating you, _she adds silently. Her conflict must show on her face.

Kara moves a bit closer and gently rests a hand on her arm. "There are no boundaries for a friend like you."

Lenas heart cracks at the words. _I can't do this anymore._ "I-I have to tell you something." She turns away for a moment.

"What is it, are you okay?" Kara looks slightly concerned, a frown crinkling her forehead.

Lena leans forward and kisses her.

The girl freezes for a second, stepping back in shock and Lena bursts into tears.

"Lena, hey its okay. Youre okay." She pulls her into a hug.

"Its not. I'm sorry." Lena pulls back sharply. "I've been lying to you. I didn't need Lexs journal to help me sleep. I don't sleep anymore anyway."

"Lena, you need to sle-"

"Stop! You dont get to go back to being the concerned friend because you feel guilty about lying. Especially not with what I'm about to tell you." Lenas voice breaks. "It hurt me so much when Lex told me that you had been lying to me. You betrayed me and I very nearly betrayed you. I wrote a story for Andrea outting you as supergirl. "

Kara looks like she's been slapped and some part of lena twists in a mix of satisfaction and pain at seeing her expression.

"And then you told me yourself, she continues and I just couldn't do it. I didn't think you'd ever tell me the truth so I didn't send it. But I still did everything I had planned. I continued working on my project to fix humanity and stop anyone from lying to me or anyone else like this again."

"I wanted to hurt you in the same way you hurt me but now you're standing here and being, well, Kara," she says with a slight laugh "and I can't deal with lying to you anymore. I can't deal with loving you."

Her face softens. "Lena I-"

"No. Don't. I dont need your pity.You were supposed to be the one person who never did this to me. I never told you how I felt. You were my best friend and I didnt want to lose you either. I didnt want you to abandon me but I didn't keep a whole personality hidden from you. I would never have done that."

"I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you but you couldve told me anything, I wouldn't have abandoned you."

"Wouldn't you? And yet it took you so long to tell me about this. So long before you'd trust me," Lena bites out, "I couldn't stand the thought that I've always loved my best friend in a way that you could never love me, but more than that I couldn't stand the fact that you'd never cared at all."

Kara steps forward and tilts her chin, drawing Lena into a kiss with one hand resting on her back. Lena melts into the touch.

"You were always more than a best friend to me."

"Why then," lena says shakily, "why did you betray me?"

Kara looks away with a slight flush. "I've always loved you. I tried to tell you but I was too scared of losing you. Everything I said at the awards was true. You liked kara and not the other part of me. It's not an excuse. I lied to you and I was wrong but never ever doubt that I didn't love you. I couldn't stand to see you hate me and yet that's exactly what I caused when I kept it from you."

"I could never hate you Kara, as much as i tried," she huffs out a small laugh. "I never thought you'd felt the same."

"I flew halway across europe to bring you your favourite things. I thought I made it pretty obvious." Kara grins.

Lena smiles, her eyes still slightly teary. "There is that." Her face drops a little. "It's going to take time for me to trust you fully again."

"That's okay, I can wait. I will earn your trust back." Kara looks at her determinedly.

Lena considers for a moment. "There's something else I have to tell you." She steps back.

"Kara. Meet hope."

The blonde steps into the room from the hallway.

"Wait, Eve?" She notes the vacant expression.

"Hello Supergirl," the woman says in in a mechanical voice.

"Lena, what happened to her. Thats not Eve."

"I designed technology that can reset someone. Make them more trustworthy. I made her better, I fixed the part of her that made her want to betray me."

"Lena-"

**Author's Note:**

> Small confession, I haven't actually seen this episode. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
